


Dark Desire

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Creampie, Degradation, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Hypnosis, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, face fuck, face slapping with cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anonymous on my request form wanted: Hypnosis. Mind control. Come inflation. Cock warming.  Still in the TW universe, but Derek is an alpha. Spark!Stiles asks Derek to pick up some spell books for him. Derek does so, but happens upon a book of dark magic and finds a hypnosis spell. He tries it out with little things at first (making Scott do stupid things, getting free stuff from the grocery store, etc) and then gets the idea to hypnotize Stiles and have his way with him...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1177





	Dark Desire

“Thanks for getting me those books sour wolf, they helped me with that spell!” Stiles thanked Derek as he placed some books down on the table next to the chair Derek was sitting in.

“It wasn’t a problem,” Derek replied not looking up from his book, glad Stiles didn’t have heightened senses otherwise he would know how excited Derek was. 

“Stiles,” Derek looked up from the book and locked eyes with Stiles before flaring his Alpha red eyes and a Latin chant fell from his mouth. Stiles went still and as Derek flashed his eyes as the spell told him Stiles’ whole body relaxed and his eyes slowly hazed over. 

“Stiles? Can you hear me?” Derek asked when he finished the chant and laughed when Stiles nodded silently, looking blank and that was when Derek knew it had worked. It was the same look Scott had on when Derek used it on him, mainly to troll the teen as payback for being such an annoyance. This time with Stiles, however, it was different. Derek had dark, lustful cravings and he was finally giving into them. 

“Let’s start with something easy… Strip.” Derek mused as he shut the large tome, setting it to the side to watch to see if the hypnosis worked on Stiles as well as it did Scott. 

Stiles’ eyes were glazed over with a mindless look on his face as he easily stripped himself down until he was standing naked in front of the older man, his cock flaccid between his thighs. Derek licked his lips at the sight and his cock throbbed in his jeans so he simply unzipped them and gave his large erection a solid pump. 

“Crawl to me and kneel at my feet,” Derek ordered, making sure to keep his Alpha red eyes trained on the teen. Stiles gracefully fell to his hands and knees before crawling over to Derek, his plump ass swaying behind before he knelt between Derek’s legs and looked up at him with those mindless eyes. 

“Open your mouth slut,” Derek moved forward on his chair, taking hold of his cock before slapping the thick girth against Stile’s cheek causing the teen to moan and let his mouth drop wide open. Derek took great joy in dragging his wet cock all over Stiles’ face, coating the teen with his musky scent before he laid the fat head on Stiles’ outstretched tongue. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck this bratty mouth of yours for so damn long,” Derek growled as he tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair and groaned as he yanked the teen’s head forward. The action forced his thick cock down Stiles’ throat and the teen gaged and shook on his place down on his knees as he breathed loudly and deeply through his nose as he tried to adjust to having Derek’s cock sheathed in his throat. 

“Fuck yes,” Derek moaned out as he took hold of Stiles’ head with both hands and began to roughly force Stiles head back and forth, choking the teen on his cock each time. Derek knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and yanked Stiles off his cock before quickly jerking himself off. Derek growled out his release as he watched his cum paint Stiles’ pretty face, adding to the mess of drool that was dripping down Stiles’ chin. 

Stiles blinked slowly up at him, his mouth still hanging open as he waited for Derek to give him his next order. His eyes were still glazed over and void of any personality as Derek’s cum slowly rolled down his skin in a lewd way. 

“Just like I thought, you make a perfect cum dump.” Derek patted Stiles’ head like he would a pet as he considered his next order. 

“Turn around, ass up and show me your slutty hole.” Derek was half-hard again and he had been dreaming of pounding Stiles’ ass since he saw him. Stiles didn’t waste any time, he was face down on the floor before Derek could blink and his hands were pulling his ass cheeks apart to show Derek his pink hole. 

Derek licked his lips at the sight and slid off the chair to kneel behind Stiles as he began to jerk off again as he rubbed his thumb over the wrinkled skin before pushing it in, past the tight ring of muscles and moaned as Stiles’ hole eagerly swallowed it. Derek grunted as he came a few minutes later, his seed coating Stiles’ quivering hole and Derek’s arousal spiked again filling his cock as he watched as his cum slipped into Stiles’ slightly open hole. 

“I’m gonna fuck you and breed you until your fat with my cum you little slut, fuck I’ve been waiting for this for a while.” Derek panted as he pushed the tip of his cock into Stiles’ hole, moaning in pleasure as Stiles’ ass greedily swallowed up his cock. 

Stiles moaned and cried out below him, but Derek could barely hear them, as he stayed focused on the sight of Stiles’ eager hole stretched to adjust to his girth. It was one of the hottest things Derek had ever seen in his life and he couldn’t help himself from pulling back until Stiles’ rim was flexing around just the tip of his cock before slamming back into the teen’s ass. 

Stiles’ knuckles were turning white as he held as his ass cheeks open as Derek pounded into him with no hesitation. Stiles’ moan was muffled into the carpet below him when Derek’s foot swung up and was planted firmly on the back of Stiles’ head while adjusting the angle he was driving into Stiles. 

Stiles whined into the carpet as Derek grunted above him, panting out heavily as his heavy balls slapped against Stiles’ ass and the metal teeth of the older man’s fly dug into his skin. 

“Fuck I wish I found that spell sooner, could have been using you like my cum dump for a lot longer than this,” Derek grunted, but he could make up for lost time as his balls tightened up and he could feel his knot starting to swell. 

Stiles let out a confused sound when he was suddenly pulled up off of the floor and his legs were draped over Derek’s legs forcing the older man’s cock deeper into him. 

“Come on my knot slut,” Derek ordered as he shoved his half-formed knot up into Stiles’ ass and moaned as it locked them together as it jumped to full size. Derek grinned wolfishly as Stiles let out a weak little mewl as his cock spurted out ropes of cum as the teen came as he was told to. 

“Keep my knot warm you little slut,” Derek leaned back against the chair as he cupped his hand around Stiles’ stomach, feeling content as he felt it start to swell up with all his cum he was pumping into the teen. Stiles leaned back against his chest, drool slipping down his chin just adding to the mess that was there previously as he did as he was told and kept Derek’s knot warm. 

Derek already knew he was going to be using that spell again; he loved having Stiles as his obedient slut. If Derek had been face to face with Stiles he would have seen a smile crossing his lips and a flash of power in Stiles’ eyes before they turned glazed over again and his face went slack with bliss.


End file.
